Final Fantasy: Across realms Pt 1
by The7thSephiroth
Summary: The story of 8 souls on a quest to save every realm of final fantasy with the help of the characters you know and love! Part one of many. Rated T due to mild swearing, dark and mildly suggestive themes.
1. The beginning

**Hi! sorry for the long wait. Things have been piling up and I had to put my only two fics on indefinite hiatus. I really am sad to do so, but I couldn't think up a single idea for either. So, to pass the time, here's something I came up with. This fic has to be released in parts because of categorizing limits. Why did I put my other stories on hiatus? 30 reviews for this fic, and i'll answer that question in a reply. Also returning are the soundtrack (exclusively from the final fantasy series). Plus the disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or anything related to it. Square enix does, so don't sue me! We are not responsible if you laugh and trip while reading this. Now on to the story! P.S. After this story has been up for two days, my ****username will change to The7thSephiroth. Got it memorized? Good.**

* * *

><p><em>Final Fantasy VII main theme<em>

_This is the tale of a story that was erased from all. The story of three lost, maybe even damned souls and then some. Or that's how it began anyways. The story of the third saviors, saviors of what, you ask? _

_Realms. All of the Final fantasy realms._

_Boundless in number, and completely at peace. Or they were anyways. _

_Until one day, something happened._

_The being that should've been dead rose. No, not Sephiroth, or anyone you know. Rather, someone so great, Cosmos herself felt fear. Even Chaos felt slightly nervous for some reasons they could not fathom. Cosmos, immediately seeing what needed to be done, sent 8 special crystals throughout, seeing who would be worthy for them. Those crystals contained the power to travel to those other realms. If they fell into the wrong hands, the results would be disastrous. _

_But this is all just prose to it. The real story started with those three lost souls. Three souls from the same realm... _

_What are the odds?_

_This is their story. The story that was forgotten by all._

_Until now, that is._

_Let it begin._

_The 14th cycle, the cycle that never was, yet was._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Kupo! Well, that was epic,kupo. I'm MK, or moogle kid for short, kupo. I help the author out by writing these ending comments,kupo, and tackling any reviewsquestions you may have,kupo. So review please, kupo! ****Until next time, Kupo!**


	2. Dramatis Personae 1

**Hello, again, dear readers! As you know, I need to introduce some of the characters into this story, a la my usual format. I probably should've posted this up first, but then again, what fun would that be? In this part, i'll give a brief summary of the first three characters, all of them OC's. The summaries will change in stories, adding new characters and adding new information. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or anything ****related to it. Got it memorized? The disclaimer is also on my profile. I also closed down the poll that no one seemed to look at. Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Name: Angelos Divus Necro<p>

Gender: Male

Race: angel

Age: 20

Crystal: Yellow

Bio: The oldest of the three friends, he is also the calmest, often keeping the other two in check. Blinded because of an accident, he now sees with his mind's eye. However, he is incredibly skilled as a master hand-to hand combat and as a master martial artist. He also can sense imminent doom, wherever it may be, and can also sense any kind of life form within 30 ft which is channeled through his mind's eye, which he uses to see with. He serves as one of the three members of DNA, a group which consists of himself, and his two friends. The one thing he can't accept is who is mother is, yet, it is because of her that he has the two abilities that allow him to use his mind's eye. If he were to ever get angry, it would truly be horrible, as that anger is on the same level of his calmness.

Preferred weapons: White magic and his fists and/or kicks.

Name: Novus exsistere Parodoxa

Gender: Male

Race: Unknown, but is humanoid in appearance.

Age: 19

Crystal: White

Bio: A mixture of both logic and emotion in mind, a body that seems to be in a limbo between life and death, his genetic structure all but unidentifiable, he is described as a living paradox. He is the middleman of the three in age, and formed DNA with the help of Angelos and Demos. He has no idea who he was before Angelos and Demos found him a year ago. Only his name remained in his head at the time. He has all the brash recklessness of Demos, but all the calm of Angelos. He has a unique power to copy all of a being's genetic abilities and use them when he touches them. He also possesses a set of skills similar to a dark knight in the fact that both require him to sacrifice a part of his life force. Due to having a body in a limbo state between life and death, he can act as a normal human being would, but he cannot die. This is a mixed blessing as he can feel pain many, many times that of a normal human's capacity for pain, as he cannot die.

Preferred weapons: His FF XIII-esque type gunblade, and his powers.

Name: Diabolos rennuntere primalis

Gender: Male

Race: Demon

Age: 18

Crystal: Red

The youngest of the three, he is impulsive and wild, only being calmed by Angelos and Novus. However, his bond with them is incredible. He despises his father, who gave him his rapier. Diabolos maintains a skill in swordplay that few can overcome. He also posses the ability to communicate with animals, and a high level of black magic. Also a fan of playing pranks on others.

Preferred weapon: Rapier

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, kupo! The author promises to update more now that his winter break has started, kupo! Stay tuned for more chapters! Review please!<strong>


	3. Cosmos and Warrior, a brief respite

**Hello again, dear readers! We now return to your ****regularly scheduled chapter. We are glad to report that this will be the start of a rather long arc. That means longer chapters. The disclaimer is on my profile. Also, this may briefly cross into dissidia territory. The italics represent Cosmos. If you are offended by this, wait for the next chapter to come on, then skip to it, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I really think this isn't a good idea, Cosmos" The warrior of light said, talking to the being that he considered his goddess. The idea in question was one previously described in the very first chapter.<p>

_Nonsense, my dear warrior. I have faith in them._

"But... what if they find out about him?" He asked in reply.

_They will do as they would with that information._

"Yes, but... you're basically entrusting the fate of so many different realms to a living paradox, an angel, a demon, an angsty battle-hungry man, a tomgirl, a six-armed weapon crazy slightly deluded realm-jumping fiend, a teenage school teacher, and a-" He never got to finish that sentence as Cosmos interrupted him.

_I have faith in them, despite their __character flaws, I believe that they are capable of handling this responsibility. Once they arrive, if you so desire, you can challenge them to prove their worth._

"Yes Cosmos, forgive me for doubting you." The warrior said, bowing as he apologized.

_You are forgiven, warrior. Now, we wait. Wait for them to arrive._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget, a new poll is up on the author's profile to determine the final member of the party, Kupo! The next update will be on Dec. 28th, where the results will be announced, kupo! Voting closes on Dec. 27th, kupo! Review please, Kupo! Also, post who you think the seven other members are in a review, kupo! If you get it correct, a cookie for you, kupo! <strong>**Until next time, Kupo! This is your local moogle, signing off, ****kupo!**


	4. Poll results

**Sorry i'm late with the update! As none of you voted, I am sorry to say that I had to pick, and that the next update will be sometime after New Year's.**

**On the other hand, lucky for you, I had a contingency plan in case this happened. Yes, I get to pick who goes up into that last slot. The only clue i'm going to give you is the following description from the warrior of light himself.**

* * *

><p>"A samuraibushido? Really?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now if you can figure out who it is from the description alone, put the answer in a review. The winner will get a mention in the next chapter. The story will resume in "The Gathering" next year. At that point, if no one has figured it out, you'll find out who it is. Review please!<strong>


	5. The gathering part 1: The unsent's tale

**This is the beginning of the arc you've all been waiting for: The gathering. For this part of it, I decidided to break the soundtrack rule. Note that while the next few chapters branch out into other categories relating to final fantasy, they are not crossovers! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Pokemon omega ruby and alpha sapphire~ The Elite Four Appear!<em>

"S-Spare me p-p-please..." The thug said to a figure holding a rather large sword. Crawling into a corner and shivering in a cold dark alley, he thought about the situatation:

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He and his buddies were supposed to steal the special spheres that were on display in the Jecht memorial. That was it, and now the figure had made all of his friends disappear, and was asking him a question that he was more then happy to answer:

"Who hired you? Tell me- or else." He said in gruff voice, pointing the sword towards him for emphasis in one hand as he picked him up in the other by the collar of his shirt.

"i don't know, I swear! All I know is that I was paid to take the spheres by some guy in armor!" The thug said. Seeing no lies in him, the figure dropped the thug, who scrambled off into the night as fast as he could, thanking every god he could think of mentally.

This left said figure muttering to himself about who it could be. Who would do such a thing? More importantly, what had happened to the spheres? All of the thugs he had questioned told him the exact same thing, but lacked the spheres they had stolen. At that moment however a presence spoke to him in his head:

_Auron of Realm X, you seek answers, as an unsent once more. Brought back for a reason you do not understand, a reason that is connected to what I am going to ask of you. _

"Alright, what do you want from me? I'm little more then a ghost without a purpose. I'll listen." Auron said, and at once, the presence made itself known once more.

_Good, listen, you are needed to save your- no, all realms from the oncoming crisis. Even now, it approaches. Join us, work with other hero's and you'll complete your task. You will then know what answers you need to know, and the answers to all your questions. Will you help? _

"Seeing as how I don't have any other leads... I will." Aaron replied, and in a flash of white light, he was gone, leaving no trace of where he once was.

* * *

><p><strong>You have your answer now, kupo! Next up is another tale. another person involved in this quest. Sorry if they seem out of order, but that's the way the author made it, kupo.<strong>**In the meantime, review please, kupo! Oh, and the author is now taking requests to write a fanfic, so post your idea in a review, and it might become reality, kupo! **


	6. Interlude: The fall of the PPC

**Hello! This is the author speaking! In an attempt to boost reviews, we're gonna do something totally awesome that no one has attempted to do: invade the headquarters of the protectors of the plot continuum. To find out more, please read on as we temporarily break the space time continuum in world B to accomplish this. Thank you, and we hope you enjoy the following interlude:**

* * *

><p>It was a very busy time in world B, preparing for the above invasion, this required a whole lot of rule-breaking, and at least 3 doctorates in various fanfiction fields. Our OC's got these during the hiatus.<p>

They had also acquired many kinds of highly forbidden technology. And an alliance with the Sues. They had studied the records of the headquarters, and figured out what they needed. There were 5 devices they would use:

1. Special devices to keep the sues from losing their mental powers. These devices could also be turned into things to have the opposite effect, and teleport the sues out.

2. Isomorphic security on everything, so no one can tamper with anything. Even better, everyone in this assault is doing this willingly,and are completely immune to one hit kills, and have auras that disable all PPC technology within 5 miles.

3. Everyone involved had their timelines time-locked, and had themselves altered so that they could not be removed without their consent or else there would be very high amounts of damage done to the continuity they came from. This includes the OC's, who instead would cause that universe to be destroyed if they were removed forcibly.

4. A manikin making machine that they used to make an army of the things. Mindless slaves, sure, but they would make effective troops. This also came with an Isomorphic killswitch.

5. A Portal keyed to the headquarters using the mind of a former (dead) agent to get the coordinates. The portal could only be crossed by anyone on their side. Any double agents for the PPC would die instantly if they went through the portal. This would also apply if they tried to enter world B by any other means.

MBesides these and other things, Gilgamesh had crafted rings of universal magic immunity (except healing magic), and other weapons to aid the other 7. If all went according to plan, they would very soon be in charge of the PPC. Any agents who did not submit to them would be forcefully and totally be converted into manikins.

It also was programmed to stop any attempts of enemy heroism by deploying a special defenses that stop any attempts to succeed by draining their targets luck and life away, and a state of temporal grace in all of world B to stop any kind of weapons from activating.

Novus took a deep breath as he stood before his army, and the portal opened. After a brief motivational speech, they all charged through the portal, ready to attack, as an infallibility generator near the portal would make it where there would be a hundred percent chance that the portal would open at the current headquarters of the PPC.

Let the battle begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I'm good. So spread the word viewers. Go on, tell the PPC. They will lose.<strong>

**I've still got a few tricks anyway to let loose. Let the battle begin.**


End file.
